


Ночёвка в лесу

by iris_means_rainbow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur makes the first move, Cold Weather, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iris_means_rainbow/pseuds/iris_means_rainbow
Summary: Застигнутые холодом, Мерлин и Артур ищут способы согреться.





	Ночёвка в лесу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Night In The Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802870) by [cordeliadelayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne). 



— Это просто смешно, — сказал Артур. В шестой раз. Не то чтобы Мерлин считал. Нет, он и без того был занят по горло: дрожал от смертельного холода, а лицо будто застыло на морозе. — Где мои рыцари? Они должны быть уже здесь.  
— Снег слишком глубокий. Наверное, лошади не могут пробраться.  
— Так пусть пешком идут! — отрезал Артур. — Серьёзно, чего они хотят? Чтобы наследник престола замёрз насмерть вместе со своим слугой?  
Мерлин ощетинился:  
— Как будто кто-то вспомнит, что здесь я есть.  
— Точно, — ответил Артур, блеснув глазами. — Забыть про тебя довольно-таки легко.  
— Не просто легко, а всего лишь «довольно-таки» легко? Я тронут.  
Мерлин пригнулся как раз в тот момент, когда Артур кинул снежок ему в голову.  
— Мы должны развести костёр, — сказал Артур, со значением поглядев на Мерлина, а затем на окружающий лес.  
— Мы? — спросил Мерлин, прекрасно зная, что из них двоих топливо собирать будет только он.  
— Я должен охранять нас от хищных зверей, — ухмыльнулся Артур.  
Мерлин открыл рот, потом закрыл. Слишком просто. Вместо этого он повернулся спиной к Артуру, укутался поплотнее в куртку и отправился искать топливо для костра.

Это было нелегко. Снег был повсюду, и всё мало-мальски похожее на топливо оказывалось слишком сырым, чтобы его можно было пустить в дело. Но потом Мерлин нашёл небольшую прогалину, на которой росло пару невысоких деревьев, укрытых от снега. Он набрал столько веток, сколько мог унести, и вернулся по своим следам в снегу обратно туда, где его с нетерпением ждал Артур.

— Т-ты не т-торопился, — пробормотал Артур, стуча зубами. Мерин нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, зная, что Артур только начнёт раздражаться, если он станет с ним спорить.

Вместо этого он принялся расчищать место под кострище и разводить огонь. Пара минут усердной работы (и крошечная искорка магии) — и вот перед ними ревущее пламя. Артур нетерпеливо протянул руки к теплу и начал ходить туда-сюда, стараясь восстановить движение крови в занемевших ногах. Мерлин сделал то же самое.  
— Жаль, что нам нечего на нём пожарить, — печально сказал Мерлин, с теплотой вспоминая их лошадей и уехавшие на них припасы. Артур только сердито взглянул на него.

— Делать нечего, — сказал Артур после напряжённой паузы, — нам просто придётся согревать друг друга.  
Мерлин перестал ходить и уставился на него.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Конечно, — Артур с вызовом посмотрел на него, как будто подбивая на возражения. Существовала масса причин, почему Мерлин считал, что это не такая уж замечательная идея, но слова, которыми он мог бы это выразить, никак о себе не заявили.  
— М-м, ну ладно, — сказал Мерлин.

Артур демонстративно подождал, пока Мерлин сядет и прислонится к дереву, ветви которого защитили участок земли от снега. Артур закатил глаза и, толкнув Мерлина, уселся рядом с ним. Мерлин тяжело сглотнул и заставил себя не отодвигаться от Артура.

Какое-то время они неловко сидели вот так, прижав колени к груди и обхватив их руками. Потом Артур посмотрел на Мерлина, а Мерлин посмотрел на него, и оба заулыбались.  
— Нам надо лечь и попытаться поспать, — предложил Артур.  
Мерлин кивнул:  
— Хорошая мысль.  
Так они и поступили. Мерлин повернулся спиной к Артуру, а Артур придвинулся к нему поближе и немного погодя даже положил руку ему на пояс, притягивая их ещё ближе друг к другу.

Мерлин и хотел бы, чтобы это оказалось неловко и неудобно, но ничего подобного. Лежать вот так в обнимку было _естественно_. Будто именно здесь всегда и было его место.

Медленно, осторожнее, чем многое из того, что он делал в тот вечер, он положил руку поверх руки Артура и улыбнулся, когда Артур медленно переплёл их пальцы.  
— Отличная мысль, — сказал Артур, от тёплого дыхания которого у Мерлина по спине прошла дрожь. — Все конечности согреты.  
Потом он потянулся и лизнул шею Мерлина, и Мерлин едва сдержал стон.  
— Конечно, есть и другие способы согреться, — сказал Артур, и вот тут Мерлин действительно застонал. Никогда раньше он не слышал этих низких ноток в голосе Артура, но от них восхитительные волны предвкушения прошли по телу до самого желудка.  
— Артур, — сказал Мерлин и замялся. Он понятия не имел, что сказать — только знал, что не скажет «не надо».  
— Доверься мне, — прошептал Артур. И это была Мерлинова погибель.  
Артур сдвинул их руки вниз ко вставшему члену Мерлина, который уже напряжённо вздыбил ткань штанов. Неловкими движениями они тянули штаны Мерлина, пока не освободили их настолько, чтобы сместить руки вниз и коснуться члена.  
— Артур, пожалуйста, — сказал Мерлин, понимая, что это звучит почти как мольба.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — сказал Артур, убыстряя движения руки. Мерлину пришлось закрыть глаза; мир вдруг стал ярче, живее для всех его чувств. Он чувствовал, как магия бурлит под кожей, осознавая её яснее, чем когда-либо раньше, и ему пришлось напрячь всю свою силу воли, чтобы не выпустить её на свободу. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на грубых мозолях на пальцах Артура, на том, как тот дразнил его, медленнно, а потом ускоряя движения, пока Мерлин не превратился в чистое чувство, чистое желание.

Он кончил с именем Артура на губах, и толкнулся назад в его возбуждённый член, втянув воздух, когда Артур стал искать разрядки, ласкаясь о зад Мерлина.  
— Мерлин, — прошептал Артур, и то, как он вздрогнул, сказало Мерлину, что тот тоже достиг удовлетворения.  
Окружающий воздух пах сексом — так сильно, что Мерлин почти ощущал его вкус. Он колебался только самую малость перед тем, как обернулся, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Артуру.  
— Я... — начал он, желая чего-то, какого-то признания того, что только что произошло, и боясь, что его не будет. Но вместо слов Артур приник к нему и поцеловал Мерлина так, будто от этого зависела вся его жизнь. Как будто их только двое во всём мире.  
Мерлин вернул поцелуй так же страстно, давая всем чувствам, которые он когда-либо испытывал к Артуру, хлынуть потоком в этот совершенный миг; лучше, чем кто-либо, он знал, что это не продлится долго.

— Теперь теплее? — спросил Артур через какое-то время. Рука его всё ещё лежала у Мерлина на пояснице, удерживая его рядом.  
— Намного, — согласился Мерлин, широко улыбаясь. Он чувствовал, что совершенно неспособен скрыть охвативший его восторг, и обрадовался тёплой улыбке, которой одарил его Артур.  
— Тогда засыпай, — сказал Артур. — Я посторожу.  
Мерлин знал, что спорить не стоит, поэтому только кивнул и закрыл глаза, прижавшись к Артуру так тесно, как только мог.

Пускай они застряли посреди заснеженного леса, но они были вместе. И всё другое сейчас было неважно.


End file.
